


Untitled

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Suite Life on Deck
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gags, Kinky, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't meant for it to go as far as it had, but something about sneaking champagne into the room had made the bubbly go straight to her head and made her brazen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XI's prompt: gag.

She hadn't meant for it to go as far as it had, but something about sneaking champagne into the room had made the bubbly go straight to her head and made her brazen. (Even more brazen then she usually was. Cody had told her once that there was no filter between her mouth and brain, and that was just a weird comment for him to make. Her brain wasn't a coffee machine, why would she need to have a filter? And he was supposed to be the smart twin, yeah right.)

But this time her big mouth had gotten her in trouble with her roommate, left her naked and defenseless on her own bed before Bailey came out of the bathroom, naked as well and London really couldn't guess anymore what Bailey would do because never in a million years did London think her criticism of Bailey would lead to this.

The pink silk scarf gagged her mouth and she struggled against the rope binding her hands together, prevented from touching herself but having a mad urge to anyways. She didn't need to for Bailey straddled her, naked skin against naked skin, and palmed her breasts and the feel of another girl's hands on her naked, heated skin brought her closer to the edge.

There was wild, mischievous look on Bailey's face and after touching London's nipples to hardness, she gave no warning before fingering London. The thought that this was Bailey, bringing her to the edge made her wetter. The gag prevented her from moaning and she orgasmed quietly, closing her eyes against the fleeting pleasure, wanting, as always, to capture it but knowing she wouldn't be able to.

She felt Bailey's hands opening her legs wide and mouthing London's pussy, licking her wetness and that gave London another tiny orgasm. She gave a tiny shudder and was boneless on the small bed before she felt Bailey crawling up her body to lift off the gag and untie her hands.

"Never call me a bumbling virgin again," Bailey told her.


End file.
